Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe expanding device, and more particularly to a pipe expanding device with a pipe-length fixing assembly.
Related Prior Art
Pipe expanding devices can find application in many fields, such as construction engineering, hydraulic and electric piping, air conditioning piping. As shown in FIG. 1, during pipe expanding operation, a pipe 10 is clamped in a clamping recess 111 defined between two clamping seats 11 which are disposed in a first space 121 of a clamping body 12, in such a manner that the clamping seats 11 are abutted against the surface of a base 122 of the clamping body 12, so that the clamping seats 11 won't fall off of the first space 121. Then, pulling a handle 131 of a fastener 13 can rotate the threaded shaft 132 until a pressing portion 133 of the fastener 13 presses against the clamping seats 11, so that the clamping seats 11 are fixed. Then, operating the handle 141 of a drive unit 14 can move a movable member 142 toward the clamping seats 11, so that the movable member 142 can push the inner surface of the pipe 10 to cause deformation of the pipe 10, and the outer surface of the pipe 10 is pressed against the pipe-expanding recess 112, and thus the pipe expanding operation is completed.
However, the expanding length (machining dimension) of the pipe 10 is closely related to the diameter of the same. Once the reserved machining or expanding length of the pipe 10 is not in line with the diameter of the pipe 10, then the sealing effect of the connection of the expanded pipe 10 with other pipes will be adversely affected. The existing pipe expanding operation requires the user to decide the reserved machining length of the pipe 10 by the user's individual experience and skills. With different personal experiences, the reserved expanding length also varies, as a result, the connection can be tightly sealed when the expanded pipes are connected.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.